Dark Woods Circus
by FastFlash
Summary: Do you want to see? The Great Dark Woods Circus. Do you want to see the show? See the clowns? See the circus freaks and laugh? It's fun… so fun…the circus in indeed a lot of fun... Vocaloid one-shot


Disclaimer: Vocaloid is owned by SEGA/Crypton/A bunch of other guys, and the song Dark Woods Circus is owned by Machigerita-P

Also, most people familiar with the song probably watched the PV/Video where the diva as goat legs, but the diva on my fic is the one from the novel, which has spikes on her head(at least judging from the picture and some info, I don't know japonese, and threfore, I can't read the book =P)

Enjoy this fic!

* * *

><p>Do you want to see? The Great Dark Woods Circus. Do you want to see the show? See the clowns? See the circus freaks and laugh?<p>

It's fun… so fun…the circus in indeed a lot of fun.

But perhaps it is not. From your role as spectator it may appear fun, you only see from your point of view after all. I bet you think the freaks are just performing, and having as much fun as you do. I bet you think they are just people in customs, who love to entertain their audience… that makes me laugh…"Why is that?" you may ask.

It's because you haven't heard. You haven't heard their screams. The sound of their suffering. YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THEIR BEAUTIFUL SCREAMS! Their cries at night! Their incessant begging to leave! The beautiful sound they make when they're tortured.

And now that you know this, what will you do? You're going to keep watching aren't you? You're human after all, your basic instincts call for destruction! Society, morals, right and wrong. It's all a lie made by those who do not accept they're true nature! How can some people see a miracle?! I don't see a miracle performed by a deity of good. I see the designs of a madmen bent on celebrating chaos!

I will show you. You will see beyond the show, beyond the laughs, beyond the fun. You will see madness in its most pure state.

Welcome to the Dark Woods Circus...

Once you enter you will see the two tall dancers, do you know how I made them that tall? I broke their bones and put metal bars in their joints... They screamed some much... It was soo beautiful, I could see, I could hear, I COULD FEEL their pain... They cried so much, for so long... And I laughed soo loud...

Let's see the next "show", shall we?

The two-headed freak... One of the creations I am most proud of... It wasn't easy, you know? I had to saw off their torso until I could join them together... They screamed even louder than the dancers... Before I joined them they were brother and sister you know? They where always together... Now they are literally inseperable...

What's next, I wonder...?

Ah yes, the deformed diva, she had such a beautiful face... I think the spikes I made grow out of her head make her even prettier... She's more unique now, don't you think? Before, she was a undistinguishable face among the crowd... but now... she stands out! She is my favorite one, so frail, screams so loud when I pour acid on her face... She sings very well too, it's a shame she wastes her voice by crying so much...

Oh, this one is pretty good too...

Now, answer this question, is he a beast or a man? You can't tell, can you? He looks human, but, on the other hand, he seems to enjoy eating the flesh of humans, look how he devours it like a ranging beast, not even paying attention to the blood dripping off his mouth, and he smiles while doing so! I have to keep him chained or else he would rip the flesh out of your bones! And then after eating, he cries... I think it's beautiful, he obeys his primitive instincts, he doesn't separate himself from animals... We are all animals... Being racional is just a lie we tell ourselves because we want to think we are part of something greater, we lie to ourselves so much that it has become natural to us, notice how he cries after eating, he believes obeying his primitive instints to survive is bad... Human flesh is the only thing I feed him, he either eats it, or dies...

And them, there are the others, so many others, some that died on the operation table, Ah! These were the lucky ones! Them there are those that died while in here, others commited suicide, and there some others I wont show you now, you will have plenty of time to see them after all...Hm? You won't come back to see them? Who said anything about you leaving?


End file.
